ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst/History
History She is known as a fairy godmother. However, every fairy godmother used to simply be a fairy. The same fairies that were so suspicious of humans. Hiding in the forest. However, she had went out of the forest, an action considered preposterous to many fairies. She had wanted to figure out more about the world. More than just that forest of hers. So she decided to take up a job as a wish granter, granting wishes for anyone she deems worthy, or people willing to pay the price. While it's not exactly known what she did up till she met Cosette, Cinderella, it's safe to assume that what she did isn't exactly just 'good'. When she came across Cosette, she thought that she might've been one of the humans who were close to perfect. So, she decided to put her trust in her and grant whatever wish she wanted. She was aware of what she wanted, but she had to pretend to not know. So she eventually went to Cosette. She asked what was the matter, and the obvious was stated. "The ball". She had wanted to go to the ball, and Amethyst knew exactly what to do. She would have to get Cosette to fetch a lot of things for her, but that was merely a test of endurance. Was she so determined for this important wish of hers? And so, Cosette fetched the items. A pumpkin, 2 mice and a lizard. She turned the pumpkin to a carriage, the mice to horses, and the lizard to a coachman. Amethyst knew that Cosette was amazed and was staring at everything intensely, but it wasn't complete yet. Amethyst turned Cosette's rags into the most elegant and beautiful dress she could think of. She wanted to make Cosette look as dazzling and mesmerizing as possible. She was curious for what would happen. She did her hair up in a rather fancy hairdo, and cleaned up the dirt that clung to her. She looked quite beautiful, objectively. But the slippers were important. She knew that the lady needs special slippers. And so, glass slippers. The most shiny, clean, and intricate glass-work she could think of. Cosette thanked her and rushed off, but Amethyst had yelled out a warning. "The magic will be broken at midnight! But if you are ill of heart, it shall disappear right away as well!". As much as she wanted to look at her results, she didn't really want to. She felt a little jealous. Someone who could do whatever they wanted just because of their beauty. Just because someone took pity on them. She was a little too jealous. But she still decided to look anyway. As cruel as it is, she was curious; was this girl as beautiful as her heart? Will she end up ill of heart? Curiosity took over her and she saw Cosette transform back to rags. All of her work. Gone. As much as she felt that the girl needed to pay her back now, she saw something else that caught her interest. A fox. Queer, a fox with many tails. A mischievous fox-like creature. Amethyst swooped down to investigate. Those kinds of creatures aren't exactly common in these parts. But as she reached the fox, she saw nothing. When she somehow awakened, she saw a towering gate. Ordo Fabula. What an odd name. Plot To be added. References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History